1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binder which can be inflated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three ring binders, manufactured in a number of configurations, are well known in the art. Examples include binders with plastic exterior covers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,568), cloth covers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,437), and transparent outer sheets forming display pockets (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,365). Such covers serve not only to make binders more durable but also enhance the aesthetic appearance of the binder.